Mi Vida, Un Chiste Cruel
by Hermanas Fuji
Summary: Mucho tiempo creí que vivi en un cuento de Hadas, lo que nunca imagina es que despues de mu muerte conoceria la dura realidad.


**Mi vida, un Chiste Cruel**

_Por: Sango-Tsunade Fuji_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor._

_**Aclaraciones: **__La cuenta Hermanas Fuji, es una cuenta compartida de dos autoras que a su vez tenemos nuestros perfiles y cuentas individuales. Esta cuenta fue creada para subir en ella, los trabajos que hiciéramos en conjunto o los retos (apuestas) entre nostras, donde la ley es que la que pierda realiza una historia con parámetros específicos dados por la autora ganadora, lo que da origen a la creación de esta historia._

_Así que cumpliendo mi condena n.n, espero que les guste esta historia y que conste hermanita estoy cumpliendo mi castigo. _

* * *

Mirando en retrospectiva mi vida, no puedo creer lo idiota que fui, aunque si puedo decir que fui una idiota feliz. No se que es peor, si el haber estado ciega a todo lo que ocurría y morir creyendo que tenia una vida perfecta, o el estar como estoy ahora y tener que soportar todo este sufrimiento, sin tener ninguna escapatoria.

Sí estoy muerta, lo cruel de la historia es que estoy atrapada al sitio donde morí, debido a que tuve una muerte violenta, pero créanme eso no ni la mitad de lo cruel del chiste al que llame vida, lo horrendo vino después, al estar atrapada espiritualmente me entere de todas las verdades ocultas, me entere de todo lo que realmente era mi vida; ¿Recuerdan ese dicho que dice "Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto"?, pues es del todo verdad, lo malo es que yo tuve que enterarme de la manera más espantosa, sin poder escapar de esa verdad, y sin derecho a volver a empezar de cero.

Mi vida parecía un cuento de hadas, ahora que lo pienso todo era en definitiva demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Mi familia me adoraba, tenía el trabajo con el que siempre soñé, unos amigos maravillosos y lo más importante, a mi amor de toda la vida a mi lado, sí ese mismo Sasuke Uchiha de quien termine perdidamente enamorada desde que lo vi siendo una niña, por quien llore a mares por su falta de amor siendo una adolescente y quien finalmente correspondió mi inmenso amor siendo una adulta.

Nunca olvidare el día en que me pidió ser su novia, era otoño y yo hace mucho que me había resignado a ser solo su compañera de equipo, aunque nuestra relación había mejorado mucho al paso de los años, al grado que me podía llamar de cierto modo su amiga. Después de una larga misión junto a Naruto y Kakashi, me llevo a parte y dijo unas palabras que yo jamás olvidare.

_Flash Back_

_- Sakura, ¿puedes venir un momento?- pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

_- Sí Sasuke, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado hacia un prado cercano._

_- Tal vez esto sea muy repentino- dijo mientras tomaba repentinamente mi mano- pero quiero que sepas que aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, tu… tu siempre me has gustado Sakura- continuo mientras apartaba la mirada- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?._

_Por un momento me quede en estado de shock, toda mi vida había soñado con este momento y no podía creer que uno de mis mas anhelados deseos se cumpliera._

_- ¡Sí Sasuke!, ¡por supuesto que sí!- grite como una loca mientras me lanzaba a su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que cayéramos juntos en la grama._

_Fin Flash Back_

Todos en la villa se quedaron de piedra al conocer la noticia, nadie se esperaba que el arrogante heredero Uchiha demostrara un signo de debilidad. Me sentía la chica más afortunada, era la envidia del pueblo, mi nombre se regó como el agua por toda la villa, el nombre de quien por fin había podido atrapar en sus redes a Sasuke Uchiha.

Así paso el tiempo y nuestra relación se fue afianzando. Sinceramente me sentía como una princesa de cuento, la cenicienta que logra conquistar al príncipe del baile. Muchos de nuestros amigos no veían con buenos ojos el que estuviéramos juntos, principalmente Naruto, pero lo achaque al hecho de los celos y como llaman por allí la cochina envidia, hace tiempo que me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Naruto me prodigaba, pero los ignore sin más, yo no lo veía de esa manera, lo llegue a respetar como persona, lo llegue a llamar amigo, pero nunca lo vería como el amor de mi vida, para mi ese sitio ya tenia un nombre y solo uno Sasuke Uchiha.

Para aumentar mi felicidad y mi fantasía, me pidió que nos casáramos, lo cual acepte tan rápido como cuando me pidió ser su novia. Una vez más Naruto intento advertirme del error que estaba cometiendo, pero nuevamente no hice caso, después de todo, estaba haciendo mi sueño realidad.

Nos casamos, fue una boda espectacular, acudió prácticamente toda la villa, a regañadientes convencí a Naruto de ser nuestro padrino de bodas e Ino fue nuestra madrina. Ya que mi padre había muertos hace algunos años, fue Kakashi quien me llevo por el altar y quien me entrego en manos de Sasuke. De regalo de bodas me obsequio una casa, ya tenia mi hogar!!!, mi propio reino. El era un esposo maravilloso, mucha gente que nos veía se quedaba atónita al ver a un Sasuke romántico y seductor, uno que llegaba con flores todos los días, nunca olvidaba nuestros aniversarios y que cuando llegaba de alguna misión larga, me hacia desaparecer de la vida pública de Konoha durante el lapso de sus vacaciones para encerrarnos en nuestra propia capsula.

Así pasaron 3 inigualables años de matrimonio, todo seguía igual que en un principio y estaba a punto de mejorar, esa mañana había recibido la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo, ¡IBAMOS A SER PADRES!!!!. De la consulta fue corriendo a nuestro hogar donde supuse que estaría Sasuke, para contarle la maravillosa noticia. Pero ese día mí suerte cambio, la ruleta rusa no jugo a mi favor y lo último que vi fue oscuridad, cuando desperté, me vi a mi misma inerte en el suelo, con un kunai clavado en mi espalda, y la primera pregunta que hice fue ¿Quién me mato?.

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo dejo, aclaro que este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos así que disfruten del momento de intriga, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, esperamos sus comentarios con muchas ansias._

_Jane n.n_


End file.
